gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinch's Adventures arc
Grinch's Adventures arc is a fanon arc on Hiro Mashima's creation, Fairy Tail. Details This twelfth story arc starts before the Grand Magic Games. This arc is about the a former assassin from the Pergrande Kingdom who will join Fairy Tail in search of a very powerful magical artifact that will prevent chaos from dominating Earth Land. On this arc comes a new character named Grinch. Notable changes * Lucy will have a younger, softer and cuter voice, that would fit her young age and beauty. * Lucy will have a new abilities of expert hand-to-hand combat. She'll be a badass when needed. * Erza will develop two comical personalities, one would be her attitude of frequent daydreaming of noble warriors as her lover. The other one would be a nosy personality. * Juvia will develop a childish personality. * Juvia will have her first name change to Julia. * All of Fairy Tail's buildings will be linked to one main building. Arc spoilers *read at your own risk* * The Grand Magic Games raised the rivalry of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. It started when Minerva disrespected Lucy during the Naval Battle part of the games. Their rivalry ended when their strongest member was assassinated by Grinch through a single stab of his hidden blade. After that, Grinch also disrespected Minerva's corpse saying "Requiescat in pace, bastardo (bastard)." * After the Grand Magic Games, Grinch will finally tell them the truth that he was a former assassin, and he was on a quest to find the only Apple of Eden hidden in Earth Land with the help of the guild. He tells them about the abilities that the Apple can do. Makarov learns about this, and he will plan to do something with it when he gets his hands within that magical artifact. * Lucy's relationship with a key member of the guild will further grow during the guild's quest for the Apple of Eden. Their intimate moments will be shown through the entire quest for the magical artifact. It's unconfirmed if Lucy conceived a child with that guild member who shared an intimate night with her. * The Apple is used to weaken Acnologia, leaving Fairy Tail to do the rest. The Tenrou Island was restored through the Apple, Zeref's heart will change. He'll stop wreaking chaos in Earth Land, and he promises himself not to use his magic for evil. His change of heart brought Mavis on the island. Both lived together in the island forever, happily ever after. * After Acnologia was laid at rest, Makarov betrayed the guild by taking the Apple from Grinch. Then, a new team of S-class mages were formed by Grinch in order to hunt and lay Makarov at rest. They will find him in an island, where the team was defeated and wounded by Makarov. Grinch will be heavily wounded and will be close to dying. After that, Makarov uses a magical pistol to execute Grinch. Lucy uses her magic to restrain Makarov, buying Grinch time to kill Makarov. }}